1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to diverters for directing fluids in oilfield applications. More specifically, the invention relates to a diverter including flow-line seals disposed between a support housing and a diverter body positioned within the support housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often, diverters are mounted to offshore drilling rigs below the rig floor to redirect the flow of drilling fluid that would otherwise be blown upward to the rig floor when unbalanced wellbore pressures are encountered during initial stages of drilling. The diverters are often constructed to include a support housing, and a diverter body positioned within an axial bore of the support housing. Fluid communication is between the interior of the diverter body and a lateral flow line outlet extending from the support housing. Flow-line seals are provided between the support housing and the diverter body above and below the lateral flow line outlet.
One type of flow-line seal includes a sealing body bonded between upper and lower metal support rings. Pressurized hydraulic fluid is applied to distort an outer diameter wall of the sealing body into sealing engagement with the support housing. In some instances, the hydraulic fluid damages the bond established between the metal support rings and the sealing body.